


37,5

by HerNameIsHenry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerNameIsHenry/pseuds/HerNameIsHenry
Summary: Итачи болеет.





	37,5

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Во избежания "ля-ля" по типу "почему в гей-клубе пидарасы", будь добр, прочти и прими к сведению: 
> 
> 1) глубокого_смысла_точка_нет. PWP, дружище, помнишь?   
> 2) писалось в подарок от любви с любовью и во имя кинков!   
> 3) да, тут есть кинк, кинк на ножки и конечности в целом. Я шалю, хэ-хэ;   
> 4) hurt/comfort за счет того, что Итачи болеет, а Саске его комфортит на 250%;   
> 5) да, Итачи болеет! Сопли, кашель, температура;   
> 6) текст до краев набит метафорами и образами;   
> 7) ритм очень, очень, оооочеееень медлеееннныыыый;   
> 8) реалии "типа современный Монреаль". Но это не точно;  
> 9) Саске 31, Итачи, соответственно, 36;  
> 10) бытовуха как есть.

Декабрь по-настоящему мерзкий.

Выходя из аптеки, Саске ёжится — чёртов мороз: едва наступило начало зимы, а погода уже как в январе. В его руках увесистый бумажный пакет, полный медикаментов и салфеток. Саске думает о том, что ещё немного — и в их с братом доме можно будет возводить настоящую салфеточную крепость: мягкие и белые — это стены, цветные и с принтом — башни, а на шпилях вместо флагов колышутся тканевые платки.

_Тьфу._

Перекладывая пакет в левую руку, Саске направляется к парковке. Тяжёлые ботинки давят морозную корку на асфальте. Небо пронзительно чистое и того самого сине-голубого оттенка, каким бывает только зимой. 

Дверь белого седана хлопает. В салоне холодно и на выдохе изо рта Саске выходит облачко пара. Он заводит машину и тут же врубает печь на самый максимум — чёртов декабрь со своим чёртовым морозом. Саске уверен: не будь погода такой мерзкой, его брат не заболел бы так сильно.

Итачи всегда болел зимой — это Саске помнит с детства. Высокий и жилистый, завёрнутый по подбородок в плед, брат напоминал куколку насекомого. На ногах были шерстяные носки. Он вздрагивал, когда кашлял, подолгу лежал в одной позе и слушал музыку — Саске включал ему любимые песни, сидя у кровати, и частенько что-то рассказывал: что-то глупое и несущественное, свойственное глупым младшим братьям. 

В детстве у них была мама. Мама, что готовила травяные чаи и одевала на ноги носки. Был папа, что покупал в аптеках необходимые медикаменты и смешно хмурился, когда кто-то из его детей задавал сложные и неловкие вопросы. Но теперь родителей нет. И задавать сложные вопросы более некому.

Теперь у Саске остался только Итачи, а у Итачи только Саске — последний из кровных родственников, его семья.

Снег как вата: фактурными комьями на косых крышах домов, на оголённых ветвях, белыми барханами у обочины автострады. Выезжая из городской части в пригород, Саске подмечает на домах соседей ещё не сбитые сосульки. Некоторые стоки забиты льдом. Хвойные кусты-ограды укрыты снежным пухом.

Идёт вторая неделя болезни Итачи: мусорные пакеты полнятся израсходованными салфетками, из меню — куриный бульон и травяные чаи; вдвойне больше домашних забот, а в подарок ко всему груз из предрождественского завала и придурка-Наруто, что всё-то сделает, но впоследствии Саске придётся переделывать.

_Тьфу!_

Идёт вторая неделя болезни Итачи: аптекарь узнаёт его в лицо и интересуется планами на вечер.

_Да тьфу!_

Белый седан паркуется у гаражных ворот.

— Я дома! — вместе с собой Саске приносит в дом морозную свежесть. Бумажный пакет шуршит в руке, ключи звенят о стеклянную миску с мелочью. — Брат! Я вернулся!

Он разувается, вешает тяжёлое зимнее пальто. Тепло дома обволакивает своим уютом, отчего Саске расслабляется. Он идёт по коридору в гостиную, откуда слышатся слабые телевизионные звуки. Так и есть: на экране поёт какая-то полуизвестная рок-группа, электрогитары и сцены с разбитым стеклом, понизу с кадрами сменяются слова песни. Его брат сидит напротив, завёрнутый в плед, наподобие куколки, по самый подбородок, и только виднеются из тканевого кокона растрёпанные, кое-как собранные в хвост волосы. Едва ли Саске успевает обойти диван и выключить телевизор, как Итачи вздрагивает — проснулся. Щурится от бьющего в лицо света, шумно втягивает воздух и тут же попёрхивается кашлем, что удавкой хватает за горло.

— Я был в аптеке, — Саске ставит на пол бумажный пакет. Он смотрит на брата, дрожащего от кашля и тянущегося за чистой салфеткой, смотрит и испытывает странную, тупую злость: на то, что болезнь мучит, что не отступает и мешает сну и бодрствованию. Саске злится на то, что не в его силах её прогнать одним махом.

Он знает, что его брат очень сильный. Саске знает, что в его брате сосредоточена огромная воля и несгибаемый нрав — наверное, оттого и накатывает этой странной волной-злостью: герой, а уязвим к таким простым вещам, как простуда.

Ноги Итачи по косточки опущены в таз с водой — он уснул прямо так.

— Привет, — Саске опускает пальцы в ёмкость: тёплая, ещё не совсем остыла. — Я не слышал, как ты вошёл.

— Не страшно, — он слегка пожимает плечами. — Я рад, что ты уснул.

Красный и чуть опухший нос, глаза блестят от температуры — Саске нравится такой Итачи, нравится его побледневшее лицо и потный лоб, чуть потрескавшиеся губы. Саске нравится такой Итачи, потому что он знает: ни одна болезнь не сделает его менее любимым. 

— Думал, освобожусь пораньше, но ты ведь знаешь Наруто, — фыркает, — придурок, как всегда, начудил с формами, и мне пришлось пересматривать всё с самого начала, а после ещё вносить правки… — Он опускается на колени и принимается выгружать на диван аптечные покупки; бумажный пакет шуршит. — Заехал в аптеку, пополнил запасы салфеток. Вчера заметил, что заканчиваются. А ещё купил парацетамола, лимонов, имбиря, таблеток от боли в горле, спрей от насморка… — Саске не планирует хвастаться, но так получается, что выкладываемые вещи кажутся некими трофеями. Его брат слабо улыбается.

Завёрнутый в мягкий плед, Итачи выглядит уязвимым, и это так контрастирует с его привычным состоянием, с образом того непоколебимого человека, стойкого оловянного солдатика, которому по плечу любые трудности. Саске смотрит и особенно ясно понимает, что хочет любить: остро и ярко, обласкать заботой человека, который столько подарил ему, человека, который стал для него _всем._

Его брат слабо улыбается. Смотрит своими тёмными, такими родными глазами и молчит. Саске знает, что у него болит горло, потому он не ждёт слов, а читает между строк. Пьяная тёплая волна накатывает под рёбрами, и Саске тянется вперёд, приподнимается, целует брата в щёку. Итачи чуть кривится, запоздало отворачиваясь, отчего по щеке размазывается влажный след.

— Заразишься.

— Не заражусь, — шёпот в щёку. — Выпью Интерферона.

— А если не поможет?

— Выпью больше.

Итачи фыркает — _совсем как Саске,_ — чуть откидывая голову и открывая шею. На его губах улыбка. 

— Я вырастил достойного оппонента.

Мягкий поцелуй в скулу — слабая попытка увернуться. Саске кладёт ладонь на затылок, на мягкие и растрёпанные волосы, вытягивает шею и уже целует по-настоящему — в губы, более интимно и настойчиво, так, что шею окатывает мурашками. 

_Не заразится, эта болезнь давно одна на двоих._

— Я сейчас, — Саске шепчет в губы, смотрит в блестящие от температуры глаза и давится, давится той пьяной волной, что уже окатывает по самое горло.

Он мажет поцелуем по виску. Отстраняется.

Он единым движением скидывает все покупки обратно в бумажный пакет. Торопливо уходит на кухню.

Это не просто — любить того, с кем связан кровью. Не просто мирить в себе _брата_ и _любовника_ — роли-позиции, что временами, подобно драчливым щенкам, кусаются и скалят зубы, дерутся за право первенства и забывают о равенстве. Это не просто — быть тем, кем он является. 

Дверь холодильника открывается. Саске выкладывает из бумажного пакета лимоны, имбирь, перемещается к шкафам и достаёт аптечку. Он сортирует медикаменты и думает о том, как изменились их жизни: десять лет отношений за гранью здравого смысла, десять безумных, насыщенных, страстных, чувственных, фантастических, лучших лет жизни.

_С ума сойти._

Далёким временем, когда Саске было без малого двадцать и он казался себе очень взрослым и учёным, его любовь имела хаотичный характер: дикая и необузданная, она стремилась к брату, подобно волне цунами, поглощая и поглощаясь сама в себе, руша запреты и возводимые здравым смыслом границы. То далёкое время было до краёв наполнено односторонними монологами, бесконтрольными чувствами и абсурдными поступками. То время — время перемен и шторма.

Саске слабо улыбается: _а ведь Итачи достаточно было стать его маяком…_

Саске знает, что для их связи не существует слова-ограничения; их связь вне рамок и классификаций. Это сложно и одновременно до смешного просто: он любит брата, а брат любит его — сильная, накрывающая с головой стихия, глубокая и плотная — океан.

В ванной находится свежее полотенце. Саске стягивает его с петельки, закидывает на плечо и возвращается в комнату.

Его брат поворачивает голову и говорит:

— Ещё немного — и ты заработаешь в аптеке скидочную карту, — Итачи вытирает нос салфеткой, после выбрасывая ту в маленькое мусорное ведро у дивана.

— Ещё немного — и со мной начнут консультироваться, — Саске фыркает. Он опускается на колени у пластикового таза, суёт на пробу руку: так и есть — остыла.

— Поражаешь глубиной познаний? — Итачи улыбается. Откидывает голову, упираясь затылком в мягкую спинку.

— У меня есть брат, что с отличием закончил медицинский университет. Не в моих планах очернять его честь невежеством.

— В твоих планах достичь его уровня?

— Превзойти.

Итачи улыбается, наблюдает из-под прикрытых век за тем, как Саске расстилает на коленях полотенце, как закатывает рукава свитера и окунает ладони. Мягкие, они охватывают ещё тёплую ступню, до недавнего времени согретую горячей водой. Он проводит большими пальцами по коже, от кончиков до суставов — медленные, массирующие движения.

_Вздох — не послышалось?.. Саске не послышалось и его брат только что тихо вздохнул?.._

Саске замирает, бросает быстрый взгляд из-под чёлки: всё такая же расслабленная поза, голова чуть откинута, открывая длинную шею. Итачи прикрывает глаза и говорит не столько в ответ, как самому себе:

— Ученики, стремящиеся превзойти учителей…

Саске улыбается.

— «Жалок ученик, не превзошедший учителя». 

Ладони обнимают ступню, подобно кокону, а после тянут вверх, укладывая на мягкий ворс полотенца.

— Да Винчи?

— Да Винчи.

Саске нравится многое во внешности брата. Нравятся руки с длинными, красивыми пальцами. Овал лица, контур носа. Чёрные, точно ночное небо, волосы, мягкие и скользящие. А ещё Саске нравятся ноги брата: жилистые и сильные, с красивыми рельефными косточками у пят. Хочется прикоснуться губами, иной раз Саске очень хочется прикоснуться губами к этим красивым точкам на теле Итачи.

Но он сдерживается.

— И как же ты собираешься это сделать без надлежащего образования? — в голосе брата дразнящее веселье.

Саске фыркает, губы растягиваются в улыбке.

— Учиться у лучших.

Итачи чуть сдвигается на диване, устраиваясь удобнее. Край пледа соскальзывает с левого колена, открывая вид на бедро… Океан шумит в солнечном сплетении — его брат, оказывается, одет в одну футболку на длинный рукав и… бельё?

_Жаркая волна разбивается о диафрагму._

Саске давно не мальчишка. Этим летом ему исполнилось тридцать один, и в своей сексуальной стороне жизни он уверен и почти свободен — за плечами десять лет проб и открытий. Но над некоторыми вещами, кажется, время не властвует: съехавший край пледа, открытая шея, колени, живот, разметавшийся тёмный волос — Саске может перечислять и не останавливаться. Щекотливое, дразнящие чувство: океан вскипает, океан пенится и исходит волнами, когда брат дразнит в неосознанном приглашении. 

_К некоторым вещам у его стихии вечный голод._

— До этого момента у меня хорошо выходило, — ткань полотенца окутывает ступню. Саске стирает влагу волнообразными движениями, про себя прислушиваясь: _вздох, хочется услышать этот волнительный вздох._ — Твои книги и записи, истории из больницы… Это вдохновляло и вдохновляет сейчас. Как видишь, — движения прекращаются, — я достойный соперник. 

Итачи открывает глаза. Он смотрит внимательно и с очень странноё лаской: гордость, растворённая в снисхождении.

— Когда-нибудь ты непременно меня превзойдёшь. Не посмотришь более в спину, а станешь со мной на равных: лицом к лицу. Я прикоснусь своим лбом к твоему, ладонью накрою затылок. Ты не будешь понимать, но со временем обязательно осознаешь, что это было признанием. 

Пенистая волна меж рёбер — дрожащее ощущение в груди. Саске понимает, что это всего лишь слова, всего лишь звуки, облачённые в смыслы, но, наверное, именно поэтому внутри всё так давяще-волнительно скручивается.

_Признание, его брат также ожидает тот день, когда сможет подарить признание?.._

Саске тихо вздыхает. Его пальцы неосознанно сжимаются.

— Я не подведу.

Некоторое время они молчат. Укрытые тишиной, будто периной.

Саске выпускает ступню брата из тканевой ловушки, и Итачи упирается пяткой в пол. Быстрый взгляд влево, вправо, по мягкому дивану — а носков-то нет!

— И как ты думал… — неопределённый взмах рукой. — Толку греть ноги, если не собирался сохранять тепло?

Итачи в ответ лишь улыбается краем рта. У Саске сварливый тон, он хмурится и упрекает. Он пододвигается левее, окуная ладони в таз с водой.

_Это ведь очевидно: океану нужны надёжные скалы — резать волны и выдерживать шторм._

— Никак, — Итачи беззаботно пожимает плечами, — к этому времени ты бы вернулся домой. Осмотрелся, цыкнул языком, ушёл в спальню и достал из ящика шерстяные носки. Ты бы ругался на ходу, Саске. Ругался и спрашивал пустоту о том, кто из нас ещё младше, кто ответственнее и дальновиднее. Но пришёл бы ко мне. И помог во всём, в чём была бы необходимость.

Саске давится вдохом. Невысказанное возмущение, смущение и некая обнажённость — это застревает в горле, и он вытягивается, подобно струне-жилке. Едва ли не фыркает, но останавливается, отчего получается шумный полувздох.

— Я настолько очевиден?

— Нет. Но я помню тебя младенцем, — не насмешка, а напоминание об очевидном и давно забытом. — Твой детский лепет, первое слово, неуклюжие шаги… Ты рос на моих глазах и на моих руках. Пробовал и обретал опыт, временами болезненный и очень горький. Старался, вытягивался и совершенствовался. Тебе всегда нужна была управа, ты… — спазм кашля, — как хаос. Тебя невозможно подчинить, только направить. Я как мог это давал и даю. Вектор, — голос Итачи переходит на полушёпот, и он заканчивает, обращаясь не столько к Саске, как к самому себе. — Иногда мне кажется, будто ты — это продолжение чего-то во мне.

Тишина, потому что в ответ Саске нечего сказать, все пришедшие на ум слова кажутся глупыми и примитивными.

Не продолжение, нет — единое целое, неделимые на части стороны медали.

_Океан и его скалы._

Но иногда, в редкие и болезненные моменты, Саске давит сожалением о том, что они такие, какие есть, и их болезнь — самая прекрасная и самая ужасная — неизлечима.

Иногда Саске давит сожаление о том, что он не женщина, что не женщина Итачи и никому из них не подарить продолжения жизни в жизни — ни в фантазиях, ни в реальности. Не увидеть общей крови и плоти в другом — в маленьком, но с будущим в перспективе.

Бывают дни, мрачные и лихорадочные, когда Саске кажется, что, возможно, мама слишком любила их; возможно, с грудным молоком мама передала слишком много любви — особенной и всепоглощающей, любви глубокой и сильной, как океан — оттого никто более и не способен направлять её. Никто, кроме подобного ему — того, в чьих жилах течёт единая с ним кровь.

Саске укладывает левую ступню себе на колени, на махровую мякоть полотенца. Он ласково проводит пальцами по коже, собирая влагу и массируя. _Вздох, снова этот тихий вздох от которого океан пенится._

Если бы не столь тесный контакт, Саске никогда не узнал, что его брату приятно, что ему, оказывается, _на самом деле приятно…_

Кожа Итачи покрывается мелкими мурашками.

Саске смотрит из-под челки. Он всё также массирует кожу на ступне, сильными, уверенными движениями: от кончиков пальцев и до лодыжки. Чуть выгибает ладони, и теперь края ногтей легко царапают ногу от косточки-сустава до колена. _Выдох, вспенивающий кровь выдох_ — океан накатывает волнами по горло. 

— Саск… — Итачи обрывается на полуслове, приступ кашля сдавливает горло.

_Чёрт._

Саске отворачивается, резко прекращая свои действия: _болен, его брат сейчас болен, а он…_

— Саске. Всё в порядке? — утвердительный кивок-ответ. Быстрыми, чёткими движениями он вытирает ногу. Для внешнего мира несколько секунд, а для его океана — целая вечность. Океан ведь не понимает, он желает и пенится, нагревается и уже плещется у кадыка, утягивая с головой в водоворот влечения. Саске наклоняется, он понимает, что его брат болеет, понимает температуру и кашель, но губы — губы жжёт. Движение ниже — короткий, влажный поцелуй на рельефной косточке.

_Горячая волна накрывает с головой._

— Я сейчас, — на удивление, голос кажется спокойным. Он отпускает ступню брата, поднимается с коленей. Перекидывает через плечо полотенце и берёт в руки таз с окончательно остывшей водой.

_Океан шумит._

Саске не считает себя стеснительным человеком. Молчаливым или угрюмым, возможно, замкнутым, но никак не испытывающим стеснение. Всегда и во всём он пытался и пытается выражаться максимально чётко и доступно, но… Но.

Вода из таза с шумом выливается в ванную.

_Некоторые желания предпочитают скрываться во мраке Марианской впадины._

Далёким временем, когда спираль их неестественных отношений едва закручивалась, утягивая с платонической поверхности на дно физиологии, Саске любил брать. Жадный и агрессивный в своих порывах, он напоминал шторм: топя другого, тонул сам. Саске брал то, что считал своим по праву: поцелуи на грани укусов, объятия на грани боли, любовь на грани ненависти. Подобно буре, страсть выбрасывала на берег фантазии — фантазии, что спешили стать реальностью: диван у телевизора, подоконник, задние ряды кинотеатра, машина… Саске брал любовь Итачи, поглощал её, подобно океану. Тепло, касания, поцелуи, язык, член — _брать, ненасытно и гордо, брать от Итачи всё._

Далёким временем, когда океан едва познавал кипение страсти, Саске доставляло удовольствие чувство наполненности: сила и жар, твёрдый член внутри него и отдаваемая на всё тело волна. Ему нравилось вбирать силу, водить ладонями по потной спине, слизывать с губ сперму — потому что _его_ , потому что сводило с ума осознание того, что это _взято им и только для него._

Но после, пережив шторм, Саске понял: отдавая, получаешь больше. Его стихия, хаотичная и бесконтрольная в своей сути, обрела вектор и изменила течение: окутывать теплом, лаской, накрывать страстью и отдавать себя во много, много раз приятнее.

_Океан даёт жизнь тому, кто для него всё._

Вытирая о полотенце руки, Саске думает о том, что тени в Марианской впадине этим днём слишком беспокойные: танцуют и тянутся к поверхности, тревожат фантазию, а та шумит о желаниях.

_Его брату понравилось, определённо понравилось то, что он делал с ним..._

Саске уходит из ванной со стойкой мыслью о том, что голодные тени страшнее шторма.

— Я могу принести плеер. Слушать телевизор — не лучший вариант, — он кривится. Его брат снова закутан в плед по самую макушку, ноги безнадёжно спрятаны под мягким укрытием. 

— Это развеивает скуку, — слабый голос Итачи. — Музыкальные клипы динамичные, как фильмы, но требуют меньше внимания и сил.

Саске становится рядом с братом, его колени почти касаются колен брата. Некоторое время он просто смотрит, растворяясь в тишине и собственных мыслях: красный нос, уставшее лицо и вялость — он нравится Саске, он очень нравится Саске именно таким, какой сейчас — _настоящим._

Итачи не обязательно хорошо выглядеть, чтобы оставаться любимым.

— Хорошо, — Саске кивает, — устроим марафон клипов. Будем весь вечер перещёлкивать музыкальные телеканалы, есть попкорн и обсуждать новинки. Что скажешь?

Его брат улыбается, тянет на себя ткань, укутываясь теперь по самый нос.

— Скажу, что на двадцатой минуте ты заскучаешь и уткнёшься в телефон.

— Нет.

— Да, — хитрые, смеющиеся глаза. — Саске, я слишком хорошо тебя знаю. Ты бросил играть на флейте, едва ли посчитал, что взял от музыки всё что мог.

— Мой учитель был на редкость придурком, — он фыркает, опускаясь на колени у ног брата.

— А ты — на редкость упрямым.

Руки касаются низа пледа. Саске подхватывает край, пробираясь пальцами под тканевую скорлупу — щекотливое, почти что детское восхищение-волнение.

— Благодаря упрямству, я освоил инструмент так быстро. К тому же, — ладони касаются голеней — мягкой, родной кожи, — никогда не любил флейту.

— Почему же продолжал играть?.. — Итачи откидывается затылком на спинку дивана. Его глаза прикрыты, а на лице расслабленность. Он облизывает нижнюю губу — быстрое и едва заметное движение, а Саске уже окатывает океанской волной: от шеи до копчика.

— Мама любила.

Эта тишина холодная и тяжёлая, потому что в ней слишком много прошлого. Далёкого и полного цветных оттенков, прошлого, достаточно хрупкого и достаточно острого, чтобы напоминать хрусталь.

Некоторое время Саске не слушает тени из Марианской впадины. Его движения волнообразные и задумчивые.

— Как прошёл день? — голос брата звучит неожиданно, отчего Саске на секунду замирает.

— Ничего особенного, — он пожимает плечами.

Приступ кашля обрывает невысказанный вопрос Итачи, он вздрагивает, прикрывает рот кулаком.

— Как… — тяжёлое дыхание. — Как Наруто?

Если бы Саске мог, он бы забрал болезнь брата себе: ему можно, он — океан, поглотит и утянет на дно. Но в мире телесном, без соли и пены, это не в его власти. Поэтому Саске опускает голову, касается щекой спрятанного за мягким ворсом колена и наполняется сопереживанием. Чувства, разделённые на двоих, становятся легче и терпимее.

В его позе и прикрытых глазах, в ладонях, прикасающихся к коже, очень много родства.

— Наруто по-прежнему придурок, — край рта растягивается в улыбке. — Мы просидели весь обеденный перерыв за переделыванием нужной формы. Наруто злился, размахивал руками, хлопал ладонью по лбу, но после сказал, что всё запомнил. Я предупредил, что уйду пораньше, а он в ответ засуетился, сказал, что подстрахует, но при условии, что пойду с ним в кино. Тц! — Пальцы ласково поглаживают кожу на ногах: движения-волны, движения-игра. — Иногда создаётся впечатление, будто я ему важнее жены. Смешно. 

Саске ощущает движение. Он чуть приподнимает голову и натыкается на внимательный взгляд брата.

— Наруто тобой очень дорожит, — левая рука выскальзывает из тканевого кокона. Родная и тёплая, она ложится на макушку Саске — в этом жесте снисхождение и участие. — Не будь маленьким и глупым. Принимай его дружбу.

Саске тянется за лаской. Подобно котёнку, он закрывает глаза и вытягивает шею, ласкаясь о ладонь брата.

— А ты… — пальцы зарываются в волосы, сильными движениями проводят по загривку — шум и вздох океана, широкая волна по берегу. — Ты принимаешь мою дружбу?

Смех на выходе — Итачи щурится, и по краям его глаз образуются весёлые ласточки.

— Саске, — большой палец гладит скулу, опускается ниже, замирая у края рта. В его глазах танцует веселье, подобно теням от костра. — Я твой брат. Быть братьями — значит быть навеки скованными нерушимой цепью. Иногда тяжёлой и жгучей, иногда блестящей и мягкой, но цепью прочной и неделимой, потому что выкованной на крови. Саске, — большой палец касается подбородка, — быть братьями — значит быть скованными одной цепью, звенья которой — это любовь, зависть, ревность, соперничество, взаимопомощь, защита… И, конечно, _дружба._ Ты можешь уйти от друга, но никогда — от брата.

Саске открывает глаза; Итачи улыбается, удерживает правой рукой плед. В его взгляде много терпения, много снисхождения — он сейчас напоминает себя же, но себя из прошлого: далёкого и простого, когда учил Саске читать и слушать музыку.

Зачарованный вниманием и лаской, Саске чуть подбирает пальцы, касаясь ног брата ощутимей, ногтями по коже — и тут же в молниеносной реакции в ответ летит свистящий вдох.

_Итачи нравится._

Глаза брата блестят — это болезнь и температура, он помнит. Но также Саске различает и знакомые искры в этом мерцании: шалость и вожделение. 

Сильные, твёрдые движения от колен до лодыжек — вздох, глубокий и тяжёлый вздох Итачи.

_Океан шипит солью._

— Позволь поинтересоваться, — брат выгибает бровь. Ладони Саске водят и ласкают кожу ногтями и пучками пальцев. Пальцы очерчивают суставы, касаются пяток, — что ты делаешь?

— Я… — мысли уже под пледом, забрались за край и тянутся к паху. — Касаюсь ног.

— А кроме очевидного?.. — Саске прикрывает глаза. Он поворачивает лицо, ласкаясь щекой о ладонь брата, целует середину, пучки пальцев. — Что за интерес к моим ногам?

Саске улыбается, слова согревают кожу на левой руке Итачи.

— Перед ними сложно устоять.

Ладони поглаживают колени. Его движения, как волны в океане — приливами и отливами по жаркому песку. Губы жжёт желанием прикоснуться к местам под пледом, к тому, что изучают руки.

— Они тебе так нравятся?

Саске кивает. Поцелуи-волны от запястья до локтя. 

_Океан нагревается, мешая соль с песком._

— Они красивые, — поцелуй в вены на сгибе — не к коже, а к ткани, но щекотливое, медово-пенистое ощущение всё равно стекает по горлу. — Они притягивают, как вода в пустыне. 

Итачи улыбается. Пальцы Саске касаются обратной стороны колен, дразнят прикосновениями, заходя каждый раз всё выше и выше.

— Тебе ведь известно, что при болезни физические нагрузки не рекомендуются?

Саске кивает. Он опускает голову, трётся щекой о ткань пледа, зарывается носом в складки между ног. _Так сладко-волнительно._

Медленный, отрывистый вздох брата — тут же кипяток в животе, и хочется, очень хочется поскорее добраться до паха.

— Некоторые физические нагрузки поднимают иммунитет.

Саске не видит, но воображает улыбку брата, воображает закушенную нижнюю губу и прикрытые глаза — от этой фантазии весь жар молниеносно утекает в самый низ.

_Хочется._

— Занятия сексом могут обессилить и без того уставший организм, — Итачи гладит затылок Саске, ерошит волосы, ласкает чувствительную кожу, — говорю как врач.

Ладони Саске дотягиваются до границы белья — сердце сжимается. Он проводит кончиками пальцев по шву, дразня и играя.

— Занятие сексом повышает работу иммунной системы… — поцелуй в место, где под тканью прячется бедро Итачи. — Говорю как человек, у которого родной брат врач…

Плед мнётся, идёт складками и заворотами. Саске тянет руки ещё выше, дотрагиваясь до живота, что спрятан под футболкой. Полы тканевого кокона расходятся, открывая вид на полуобнаженное тело. Так и есть: сверху лёгкая одежда на длинный рукав, а внизу бельё.

_Волны разбиваются о скалы, стирают с берега песок, шипят и сходят пеной._

В горле ком от вида, в паху Саске тянет и пульсирует, потому что ткань на белье брата натянута, очерчена рельефом твёрдого члена.

Саске сглатывает. Саске протягивает руку, накрывая теплой ладонью пах Итачи — _тягивает, в собственном животе стягивает от напряжения._

— Без сильных нагрузок, — глаза брата блестят, — хорошо?

Саске кивает. Он сжимает член большим и указательным пальцами, ведёт вниз, вверх — движение-волна, слабая, но ощутимая. От неё Итачи выдыхает — _удивительный, чарующий звук._

— Я медленно…

Левая ладонь скользит под футболку. Он едва притрагивается к бокам и рёбрам, кончиками пальцев ведёт выше, ещё выше, пока не касается, а только обводит контур соска.

Слабый румянец на щеках, приоткрытые губы — его брат сейчас самый красивый и самый желанный.

Саске стискивает член, продолжая волнообразные движения от основания и до головки — Итачи выдыхает носом, он упирается головой в спинку дивана и уже двумя руками обнимает Саске за шею, не привлекая и не отстраняя.

Левая ладонь гладит солнечное сплетение. Саске тянется, и его губы касаются футболки; мягкие, влажные поцелуи, от которых на ткани остаются мокрые следы.

_Тени Марианской впадины поступают на поверхность воды, океан волнуется и накатывает на берег метровыми приливами._

— Сегодня твоя стихия в мире, — поцелуй в ключицу, шею; кожа солёная и горькая, но Саске нравится касаться губами, пробовать языком и ощущать под собственными рёбрами надвигающиеся волны.

— Моя стихия?.. — шёпот у самой кожи. Итачи вздрагивает, тяжело сглатывает, и его кадык движется. _Чарующе._

— Да, — выдох; ладонь на члене убыстряется. — Твой океан.

_Океан._

Саске улыбается в шею брату. Левой рукой он задирает футболку, опускается ниже и, облизнувшись, касается губами солнечного сплетения — мокрым, размашистым поцелуем. Кожа на животе такая же горькая и солёная. Саске не столько целует, сколько лижет широкими, влажными мазками — он знает, что Итачи любит, когда так: жадно и много, как волны на берегу. 

— А ты… — пальцы обоих рук цепляют резинку белья. Он не спешит, плавными и медленными движениями освобождает напряжённый член брата. — Если я — океан, тогда кто ты?

Во рту Саске много слюны. Нравится, ему до кипящего жара нравится то, что он видит: крепкий, возбуждённый член с румяной головкой. Прикусывает изнутри щёку — в джинсах уже тесно.

_Выдох._

— Я… — Итачи ведёт-ласкает указательным пальцем по линии челюсти, касается виска, очерчивает ушную раковину. — Я — скала. Твёрдая и прочная. Только мне по силам выдержать цунами.

_Вдох._

Саске наклоняется и влажно целует головку: плотно захватывает губами, а после медленно, сжимая сладким кольцом, опускается ртом. Тут же в ответ — шипение-вздох, шипение-выдох и сжатые в волосах пальцы — Саске знает, что его брату сейчас хорошо. Ему самому почти так же хорошо: осознание, что именно от его рта Итачи так возбуждающе выдыхает, пьянит и качает, но напряжение в собственном паху только растёт, тяжелеет с каждым сладким звуком.

Саске опускается до середины члена, придавливает внутри языком, а после втягивает, словно бы плоть была сладостью.

Вдох Итачи шумный, свистящий.

Саске сглатывает (пальцы брата замирают в его волосах), опускается ниже, ещё ниже, пока губы не касаются самого основания.

Замирает, выдыхая носом.

Член Итачи пульсирует во рту. Кожа брата под ладонями ощущается нагретым камнем, он мелко вздрагивает; мышцы живота напряжены, грудь вздымается, дыхание — рваная музыка.

В ловушке рта шершавый язык поглаживает вены. Саске сжимает щёки, сильно втягивая в себя, и тут же раздаётся стон — тихий, почти болезненный стон Итачи.

_Океан шумит в ушах._

Саске поднимает голову вверх, медленно и плавно, всё также плотно сжимая губы. В джинсах тяжело и тесно. Саске отнимает правую руку от рёбер брата, тянется к себе, туда, где так давит напряжением. Пальцы сжимают собственный член в нужном месте; больно, отрезвляюще, но так он продержится дольше, так его брат получит больше.

Влажные звуки только сильнее возбуждают.

Саске опускает и поднимает голову, с каждым разом увеличивая скорость. Его глаза закрыты, левая ладонь поглаживает низ живота Итачи. Слюны слишком много, та стекает, пачкает губы и плоть, но Саске знает: его брату именно так и нравится.

_О скалы разбиваются волны._

Саске любит сосать член брата, любит втягивать в себя и сжимать губы на горячей твёрдости, замирать и дышать носом, облизывать головку и скользить по собственной слюне.

_Чёрт._ Саске сжимает руку на своём члене: пережать, уняться; почти болезненное давление в тесноте джинс.

С мокрым звуком Саске высвобождает плоть. Он сглатывает, облизывается — челюсть устала, губы опухли, но, глядя на то, с каким голодом на него смотрит брат, как блестят его тёмные глаза, зажжённые температурой и желанием, Саске готов на вечность забыть о собственных неудобствах.

— Как ты сегодня хочешь? — невинный поцелуй в деликатную кожу паха. Кончики пальцев ласкают бедро.

Музыка чужого дыхания раскачивает.

— Я болею. Не думаю, что разумно следовать привычному сценарию, — слабая улыбка на лице брата. Саске целует низ живота, пупок, рёбра — цепочка-волна всё таких же девственных поцелуев.

Итачи вздыхает, когда правая ладонь Саске ложится на член, сжимает и начинает двигаться — _вверх-вниз._

— Саске… — шёпот-выдох, шёпот-стон. Итачи прикрывает глаза. — Не спеши, растяни удовольствие... — поцелуй в место, где под кожей сердце — _вздох._

Саске кивает, ощущая в горле шум собственной стихии. Тени в Марианской впадине лопаются чёрными пузырями.

Он касается лбом живота брата — родственный жест близости и принятия; солнечное сплетение — место, где, по вере древних, силилась человеческая душа. Саске дотрагивается губами этого места (мягкие, наполненные любовью поцелуи), и в эти секунды, растянутые чувствами в вечность, он особенно остро ощущает глубину их близости. 

— Хорошо, — тихое согласие, влажные губы на тёплой коже. _В самом деле будто нагретый на солнце камень._

Ладонь Саске сжимает член брата, пальцы гладят место под головкой, ритмично и мелко водя вверх-вниз — _резкий выдох._ Саске облизывает губы, целует живот и бока, отвлекаясь и отвлекая от чувств-ощущений; движения руки убыстряются, но по-прежнему в границах размеренной плавности.

В момент, когда дыхание Итачи становится тяжёлым и рваным, Саске останавливается. Он поднимает голову, жадно всматривается в лицо брата: растрёпанные нити-волны чёрных волос, румяные щёки, влажный лоб — _завораживающе красиво._

— Брат, — хриплый голос, — можно кое-что… попробовать?

Итачи не сразу ловит смысл сказанного: взгляд рассеянный и пьяный. Он хмурится и дышит ртом, но, едва ли ухватив значение слов, коротко и быстро кивает.

_Удар и брызги на скалах, восхищение и необузданность стихии._

_«Да»._

Сердце Саске делает кувырок, падает, словно бы камнем уходя в пропасть океанского дна, растекается кипятком в животе.

Кровь в пену, пульс в ушах.

Саске прикусывает губы.

_Да — тени беснуются, выплывая на поверхность._

Саске не разменивается на мелочи, он кладёт ладони на бёдра Итачи, широко растопыривает пальцы наподобие веера — медленные и вдумчивые движения-ласки, он омывает касаниями родную кожу. Саске смотрит в лицо брату, цепко держит взгляд, потому что важно, потому что сейчас очень важно знать и понимать: это удовольствие разделено на двоих.

Саске нажимает ладонями на кожу, он ведёт вниз — ощутимые и властные движения, скольжение кожи о кожу. Саске словно волна: выкатываясь на берег, смывает песок. Его запястья касаются коленей. Он накрывает их ладонями, чуть надавливает, раздвигая в стороны ноги Итачи — так лучше, так удобнее.

Саске — хаотичная стихия, хаосу нужно пространство.

Он наклоняется. Влажные губы касаются паха — два-три поцелуя и спуск ниже. Широкие, шершавые мазки языка о внутреннюю часть бедра — Итачи выдыхает, тяжело и прерывисто. Кожа, такая же горькая и солёная, покрывается мелкими мурашками.

Саске целует коленку брата, целует влажными, вдумчивыми поцелуями, задерживаясь и оставляя след языка. Твёрдые суставы, мягкая кожа — он любит, он желает в этом человеке всё. Руки ласкают голени, мягко поглаживают волнообразными движениями: вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз…

Итачи сжимает ткань пледа — белые костяшки, контуры вен, тяжёлое, шумное дыхание.  
Саске целует нежную кожу ниже коленки, водит губами и языком. Его ладони опускаются на стопы, накрывают широко и объёмно, подобно океану.

Нравится, Саске сейчас очень нравится то, что он делает; тени пенятся, плещутся на поверхности, а в животе стонет стихия, замкнутая и скованная. В паху тяжело, больно и ужасно давит напряжением, отчего Саске снова пережимает член — _ещё немного, ещё…_

Язык ведёт линию к стопам — _олувыдох, полустон Итачи._

Сердце Саске дрожит от восторга, трещит по швам от переполняющих чувств: радость, вожделение, обретение и отдавание, потому что давая, получаешь больше. Он гладит пальцы на ногах брата, его губы касаются стоп — мелкая дрожь в ответ, Итачи хрипит. Быстрый взгляд вверх — ласкает себя правой рукой.

Сердце подпрыгивает, Саске давится воздухом, потому что его брат, желанный и желающий, плавными движениями поглаживает собственный член: от основания и до верха головки, размашисто, сильно.

_Вода поперёк горла._

Глаза Итачи блестят, он тяжело дышит, хватает ртом воздух и — не кажется, а так и есть — близок к разрядке.

— Нравится? — вопрос-насмешка. Итачи пьяно улыбается, прекращает движения рукой и смотрит в глаза Саске, который продолжает: — Тебе ведь нравится то, что я делаю?

Брат кивает, на слова не хватает дыхания. Дрожащей рукой Саске дёргает пуговицу на джинсах, молния ползёт резко вниз — _наконец-то, ну наконец-то..._

Выдох-стон.

Близок, он также близок к разрядке.

Итачи щурится, на его лице улыбка. Он вытягивает правую ногу — в глазах блестят хитринки, — упирается ею в пах Саске. Резкий выдох от неожиданности — Саске удивлённо смотрит на брата. Его брови тянутся вверх, когда Итачи вытягивает стопу и касается пальцами ног напряжённого члена.

— А тебе — нравится? — быстрый язык облизывает нижнюю губу. — То, что я делаю?..

Пальцы ног дразняще проводят по члену: сильно, сладко, невыносимо приятно. Саске задерживает дыхание, в паху тянет и хочется, очень хочется поддаться навстречу движениям.

Саске выдыхает сквозь зубы, он перехватывает рукой ступню брата, прижимает к паху и смотрит, смотрит черными, полными пенистых волн глазами.

_Его брат — надёжная скала, он выдержит цунами._

Итачи прикрывает рот. Его взгляд яснеет, обретает твёрдость и некую уверенность. 

Выдох — левая нога упирается в плечо, ощутимо давит и почти что опрокидывает на спину, но — счастье — Саске вовремя подставляет руки.

— Итач… — он не успевает сказать. Полулёжа на полу, Саске завороженно смотрит, как его брат соскальзывает с дивана, как усаживается на бёдра и вытягивает руки, упираясь ими о плечи. Он смотрит на Саске, сверкает глазами-звёздами, облизывает губы и целует, сильно и глубоко, камнем утягивая на дно.

— Ты, кажется… — поцелуй в край рта, ещё один, ещё. — Кажется, был против поцелуев… — Саске улыбается в губы брату. Его ладони поглаживают кожу от колен до паха. — …в губы?

— А ещё — против секса, — пальцы Итачи ложатся на его член, твёрдый, напряжённый — _рваный выдох сквозь зубы; Саске немного надо, совсем немного._ — Но когда тебя останавливали мои запреты?

Ладонь Итачи накрывает головку, подобно куполу. Он вращает кистью, тесно сжимает, и Саске стонет, выпускает из себя голосом внутренний шторм. Упирается затылком в пол, зажмурившись до белых кругов — почти до боли хорошо.

Вдох-выдох.

Рука брата сжимается кулаком на члене, обхватывает целиком, скользя сильными, размашистыми движениями.

Пальцы Саске сжимаются до белизны.

_Выдох-удар — след на скале._

Саске тянет руки вверх и…

— Чёрт! — полурычание сквозь зубы. Он цепляет смятое в складки бельё и говорит: — Сними это.

Итачи кивает. Итачи упирается левой рукой о пол, правой стягивая с себя лишнее. Его губы касаются щёк; он целует лицо, скулы, щёки, жарко дышит у виска.

Одежда отбрасывается в сторону. Джинсы, такие неудобные, такие ненужные, стягиваются до колен — нет сил, нет терпения разбираться, потому что Итачи уже мелко вздрагивает в руках Саске.

Итачи берёт ладонь брата в свою, тянет к себе и укладывает на ягодицу — горячая волна от макушки до паха. Саске сглатывает. Красно-розовые щёки, частое дыхание, потрескавшиеся губы, спутанные волосы, что стекают по спине и лицу, — если бы Итачи только знал, насколько красив вот таким — _именно таким_ — в глазах Саске, _в глазах своего океана._

_Песок-кровь, скалы-плоть — только они и нужны хаосу._

Резкое движение бёдрами вперёд — хриплый выдох, — Итачи раскачивается, его правая рука сжимает напряжённый член Саске, стискивает и размашисто по нему водит. Движение-толчок — стон-вздох.

Мутным взглядом Саске видит, как брат тянет к нему свободную руку, как касается указательным и средним пальцами горячих, опухших от поцелуев губ. Саске хватается за них, как за утопающий за воздух, втягивает в себя, сдавливает щеками и с мокрыми, пошлыми звуками принимается сосать.

Итачи с облегчением выдыхает: ему доставляет удовольствие, большое удовольствие смотреть, как его пальцы скользят во рту брата, — Саске это знает. Саске это хорошо знает. Поэтому он старается, втягивает в себя, не скупясь на слюну. Ладонь на ягодице Итачи чуть сжимается — не сильно, но достаточно ощутимо, подталкивая к более сильным раскачиваниям. 

Итачи обхватывает их одной рукой, и теперь плоть касается плоти в тесном, жарком пространстве ладони — сладко, сильно, насыщенно.

— Я… — мокрые пальцы касаются подбородка, перед глазами искрятся белые звезды. — Я… Так недолго…

Итачи кивает, ему самому… недолго. Он дышит ртом, сжимает ладонь и толкается, толкается вперёд, скользя своим по члену брата. _С ума сойти._

Итачи заводит за спину руку, и Саске знает, слишком хорошо знает смысл этого жеста: тут же пах будто кипятком ошпаривает. Он закусывает губу, сжимает на ней зубы, тем самым оттягивая, спасаясь от края — _немного, потерпеть совсем немного._

Итачи убирает ладонь, чуть приподнимается и — _да, наконец-то_ — садится верхом, медленно, плавно опускаясь на члене Саске.

_Волны убегают с берега, стягиваются к центру океана…_

— Сожми, — шёпот-просьба у виска, Итачи кладёт на его ладонь свою, сжимает-подсказывает, и Саске направляется, сминает кожу до красного следа, оттягивая, делая проникновение ещё более глубоким — _хорошо, так хорошо внутри._

Он тянет бёдра вверх, и — вдох-свист — Итачи опускается ниже. Брат медленно раскачивается на его члене, движениями-волнами поддаваясь то вперёд, то назад.

Саске вздыхает, его хаос сжимается до размера маленького ядра: стискивается, стягиваясь в силу, что вот-вот обрушится разрушительной волной…

_Быстрее._ Он не уверен, шепчет ли это в голос или так и оставляет в ловушке мысли, но Итачи повинуется: убыстряется, раскачивается, сжимается на его члене до невыносимого удовольствия.

Сильнее.

_Пожалуйста._

— Я скоро… — обе руки на ягодицах брата: мнут до красных следов, оттягивают. Саске толкается сильнее, почти приподнимаясь над полом — _так хорошо, так жарко и тесно._

Тихий стон-выдох Итачи — это Саске делает особо сильное движение, застывая в выгнутой позе, там… так…

_Волна цунами разбивается о скалу. Накатывает на берег, перемешивая соль с песком._

Саске глубоко выдыхает. Его отпускает. Он стекает удовольствием в брата, сильно и много.

Дыхание быстрое и отрывистое, сердце бьёт в ушах барабаном. Саске открывает глаза, но первые две секунды перед ними лишь белые искры.

_Выдох._

Мягкие губы касаются его виска. Итачи наклоняется к нему, целует в губы, испивает из него последние капли, а ладонь тянет за запястье — туда, к паху…

Саске улыбается: _он понял; он сделает как надо…_

Быстрые и сильные движение на члене, горячая ладонь скользит размашисто и крепко. Он целует, он глубоко и мокро целует брата, не сбавляя, а только убыстряясь.

Вдох-шипение, вдох-свист…

Итачи кончает. Его пальцы сжимаются на плечах Саске, он выдыхает в рот, вздрагивая и выливаясь в сомкнутый на члене кулак.

_Океан шумит миром._

— Извини… — жаркие выдохи в шею. — Я, кажется… — Итачи переводит дыхание. — Кажется, я запачкал твой свитер…

Саске смешно фыркает. Он улыбается, обнимает брата за плечи и говорит в спутанные, потные волосы:

— Ерунда. Всё равно хотел кинуть в стирку.

Пальцы Итачи поглаживают плечи, неосознанно и мягко, и у этих ласк совершенно иной оттенок, полный родства и близости.

Некоторое время уютная тишина греется у их бока.

— Саске.

— Гм? — он, прикрыв глаза, лениво поглаживает спину Итачи: остывает, пора бы брату в ванную или кровать.

— Интерферон, — вялое, ленивое слово, щекотливо отзывающееся на щеке. Саске поворачивает голову и тут же задевает своим носом чужой. Смешно: кончик к кончику. — Тебе нужно выпить интерферон.

Саске цыкает, не переставая улыбаться.

— С какой стати?

— Ты обещал, — Итачи морщит нос.

— Я не обещал и это была низкая уловка.

— Ты должен меня слушаться, — кончики пальцев мягко очерчивают ушную раковину.

— Почему?

— Потому что я твой старший брат.

Саске обнимает, смеется в волосы.

За окном морозит декабрь.


End file.
